The present invention relates to a block-shaped or plate-shaped structural heat-exchange element to be installed at predetermined locations, particularly to a heating body or a cooling body with conduits for passing a heat-carrying medium.
It is known to utilize structural heat-exchange elements which are formed by metallic bodies having various shapes and formed so as to pass a respective heat-carrying medium, particularly heating water or cooling water. The known metallic heating bodies have as a rule different dimensions and constructions and are formed as radiators or heating plates, whereupon a heating body of a predetermined dimension depending upon the heat requirements in a space to be heated, is selected and mounted. Adoption of such metallic heating bodies to the heat requirements or to the respective rough-in space is connected with considerable difficulties and especially considerable expenses, inasmuch as the metallic bodies, if they can be disassembled at all, must be disassembled and then again assembled to the desired dimension. The adaptability of such metallic bodies is extremely limited and the industrial prefabrication of them is possible only to a limited extent, inasmuch as they must be manufactured and be available in different dimensions and types.
Furthermore, the known metallic heating bodies possess the disadvantage in that they are considerably susceptible to corrosion and the action of ions. A further disadvantage of the known metallic bodies is that they do not sufficiently control the noise and are characterized by unpleasant stream noise and particularly crack noise. A still further disadvantage of the known metallic bodies is that they are installed as special structural elements and cannot be built in structural bodies proper as components of the latter.